1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to external protective covers for instruments appropriate for use with a touch-sensitive electronic screen ("touch-screen") and more particularly to a hard case assembly, which may be used with devices commonly known as personal digital assistants (PDA) or personal information managers (PIM).
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic information devices, such as palmtop organizers and computers, utilize touch-screens for input of information and commands. Entering information via the touch-screen is typically accomplished either by applying pressure to specific locations on the touch-screen, or by "writing" (i.e., forming characters, words, or symbols) on the touch-screen. Commonly, a specially designed stylus is employed to enter information in either of the foregoing manners.
These palmtop devices typically are designed for use in a user's hand and are of a small enough configuration to be carried on one's person in a pocket, or for easy mobility in a purse or briefcase. These personal information management systems utilize the touch screens for information input, as well as displaying the input or output information thereon. Further, these personal organizers may also have pushbutton or touch button interfaces for user input, such as for on/off control, scroll up--scroll down control, change function control, and so on. As these personal devices are designed for easy portability, it is desirable to provide an external case to house the unit, while allowing protection from dirt and grime, but more importantly for protecting the touch screen from being scratched. Further, an external case can also protect from accidental depression of one or more of the control buttons which could inadvertently turn the unit on, thereby draining the battery, or inadvertently initiating an unwanted function, such as erasing an important message stored in the unit.
Prior art coverings have been provided, such as custom leather covers, which allow for protection of the case and from accidental keying of a function. However, leather cases, being soft themselves, cannot always provide the desired protection. For instance, if the touch screen is to be protected, then the leather case must be a wrap around type, which is generally unacceptable when the leather case must be opened for use of the device itself.
In addition, while many users of these personal management systems are right handed, many are left-handed. Because right-handed people comprise the majority of the population, most manufacturers design their products with only right-handed users in mind. Left-handed people are left to adapt to a right handed operating unit, whatever it is. No prior art solution teaches the alternate use or construction of a personal information system for a right-handed person, or, alternatively, a left-handed person.
Other prior art references show a construction of a handheld computing device. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,366 to Kim et al, issued Apr. 26, 1994 discloses a combined pen and database computer. This design patent shows a top and bottom section pivotable about an end axis. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,195 to Kimbrough et al, issued Jul. 11, 1995 discloses a handheld computing device. This design patent shows a top section that is pivotable about two longitudinal axes to wrap around the device in an operating mode. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 362,865 to Komuta et al, issued Oct. 3, 1995 discloses an electronic calculator. This design patent shows a top section and a bottom section pivotable about a longitudinal edge axis. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 366,280 to Henderson, issued Jan. 16, 1996 discloses a luminous drawing surface and night light. This design patent shows a top and bottom surface pivotable about hinges on one longitudinal edge thereof.